Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission method, and more particularly to a serial data transmission method.
Description of the Related Art
When two electronic devices transmit data to each other, a suitable data transmission method is required to synchronize the data between the two electronic devices and format the transmitted data to be compatible with both electronic devices. In generally, the data transmission method comprises a parallel data transmission method and a serial data transmission method. The advantage of the parallel data transmission method is that bandwidth is wider, but the disadvantage is that the quality of high frequency data transmission is poor. The advantage of the serial data transmission method is that in the quality of high frequency data transmission is relatively better, but the disadvantage is that the bandwidth is limited.
With technological development, demand for high speed data transmission rates has increased. The conventional parallel data transmission method provides a wider range, however, data transmission errors increase due to higher speeds. Meanwhile, the conventional serial data transmission method utilizes a time division multiplexing mechanism to increase data transmission rates, wherein the signal lines for the time division multiplexing mechanism is relatively less costly and easier to implement.